Another Endless Night
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Just another endless night for the Major Case Squad detectives. GorenEames fluff oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order CI

**Author's notes:** I'm not feeling so hot tonight. Don't want to sleep because I just got news come June my brother will be heading back to Iraq...and I don't feel like having bad dreams about it. So, as I attempt to stay up to keep away from my dreams, I've decided to channel what I'm going through into a Goren/Eames one-shot, ramble..thing. It's not gonna be great or anything...but I just need to write something. Also, sorry if there are stupid spelling mistakes or whatever...I'm too tired to read over it.

* * *

It was raining out. Not that it was any sort of oddity around New York, it had just been a while since there was a good, spring rain. Not hail, not snow and rain, not heavy stinging your skin rain, but a light gentle shower. With the rain, came the soothing sounds of water hitting everything it could touch, and the clean smell it always seemed to bring, even to such a congested city like New York. Currently, those sense pleasing factors were the only thing keeping detective Alex Eames grounded in reality. The tired detective, who was still awake even though it was reaching 3am, could only stare out the window at the rain as it caught the light provided by the street lamps. Each drop seemed to glitter like a brilliant diamond as it fell from the sky.

She hadn't been able to sleep, which didn't surprise her. Each case brought it's own bag of terrors, and no matter how many homicides she solved, she could never bring herself to sleep fitfully the night after a case had ended. If she did manage to sooth herself to sleep, it only lasted for an hour at most. Once she closed her eyes, she would be plagued with crime-scene pictures. The cold, heartless eyes of multiple murderers she had helped put away would also flash across her mind, and partnered with the pitiful screams and pleading of those who didn't want to be taken to prison, really troubled her.

Shifting in the chair she was currently seated upon, the detective finally gave up on getting comfortable and stood, padding out of her bedroom, down the hallway, and into the dark kitchen. Flipping on the light, she squinted, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Finally, she made her way over to the stove and grabbed the kettle, filling it with water before returning it to it's position on the stove and turning on the stove. With a soft sigh, she moved to lean back against one of the counters, hazel gaze switching to the small window positioned over the sink. She silently watched as the rain splattered the window pane, seeming to be almost in a trance. The trance was broken though, a few minutes later as the kettle released a shrill whistle, telling Eames her water was boiling.

Yawning, she shifted and removed the kettle, setting it on top of a hot pad on the counter, listening to the whistle die out before rummaging around her cupboard for mug to make her tea in. Once she located the desired glass, she turned and grabbed a tea bag. She poured the warm water into the cup, watching the steam rise and stroke her face. Setting the kettle back down, she waited for the tea bag to flavor the water a bit. Once she was content with the outcome, she grabbed the cup and headed out of the kitchen, flipping off the light as she headed into the dark livingroom which was suddenly lit up by a flash of lightning followed closely by the low, gentle rumble of thunder.

Smiling slightly, having always enjoyed a good thunder storm, Alex silently padded over to the couch and took a seat, taking a sip of her tea before setting it down on the nearby coffee table. Shifting, she moved into a comfortable position on the couch, allowing her head to fall back against one of the pillows, eyes closing as she listened to the gentle sound of the rain pouring down outside. She was startled though, when there was a knock on her door. Frowning, not pleased with being bothered when she was just beginning to relax, she considered just letting whomever was on the other side of the door to just stand there and eventually leave. But in the end, she rose from the couch and slowly made her way to the door. Leaning up, she looked through the peep hole, mildly surprised to see her partner standing there, looking rather disheveled.

"Bobby?" she asked after she had stepped back, unlocked and opened the door.  
"Eames." he stated softly, offering her a weak smile. "Sorry for bothering you so..late," he paused and checked his water, "well...early actually. I just.." another pause, "can I come in?" he finished meekly.

"Um, sure, yeah." she returned his smile and stepped back, allowing the larger detective to step inside. Once he was clear of the door, Alex shut it and locked it, checking the door knob just to make sure it was locked, as was her habit. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Tea sounds nice..." Goren answered, having spotted her already made cup of tea on the coffee table, even if it was dark in the room. Eames nodded and headed towards the kitchen once again, being sure to flip on the light in both the living room and kitchen so Bobby wouldn't be stumbling around totally blind.

It was a few moments later that Alex returned to the living room after shutting off the light in the kitchen. She paused for a moment, and simply studied her partner, who was currently seated on the couch, gaze firmly planted on the ceiling. He was scruffier than usual, and looked tired and unkept. Totally different than what he had looked like all those hours ago when they had left work. Heading over towards him, she offered him another gentle smile as he looked at her, and gladly received the tea she had offered him.

"What's up, Bobby?" she asked, plopping down on the couch beside her partner.

"Huh?" he was out of it, and it didn't take a genius to notice.

"Well, I don't think you came out to my place at 3 in the morning just for the tea." she answered.

"I couldn't sleep..." there was a pause as he looked over his small partner, "and from the looks of it, you couldn't either."

"Yeah, well...I usually don't sleep well the night after we close off a case." she commented with a shrug.

"I usually don't sleep well period." Goren pointed out with a light, but dull chuckle, "but that's besides the point..." he trailed off.

"Well, what is the point then, Bobby?" Alex inquired, glancing at him, head tilting to the side slightly.

"I just needed to see you." he answered honestly, taking another drink of his tea, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid running down his throat. "You know...what I'm going through." there was a sigh. "The last case was harder than the others for me Eames..." he admitted. "Seeing the bodies of those small children...that woman who was trying to protect them..." a shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the guresome crime scene photos, for once cursing his photographic memory. "I just couldn't be alone tonight."

"Good thing you don't have to be." she answered softly, setting a comforting hand on his knee. Goren set his mug down and glanced at Eames. "What?" she asked after a moment, hazel eyes meeting brown.

"Can I just..." he seemed a little awkward, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "Hold you? I need...human contact..." he mumbled, seeming almost ashamed.

"Bobby." she stated gently, getting his attention as he once more met her gaze. "Lay down." she commanded softly. The larger detective blinked at the request, but nodded and shifted, kicking off his shoes so he could bring his feet up on the couch. He remained sitting up slightly, and simply watched his partner. Alex smiled kindly at him, and came to sit between his legs after turning off the light, leaning against his chest. Goren slipped his arms around his small partner, holding her close as she rested her head on his chest. Bobby's eyes slid closed as he simply enjoyed the feeling of his partner's warm body resting against him, and kissed the top of her head.

"Think you can sleep?" she mumbled, she herself already quite sleepy just from being close to her partner.

"Yeah...as long as you are here." he answered softly, leaning his head slightly against the back of the couch.

"Then I'll be sure to stay right here all night." she stated.

"Promise?" Bobby asked, already finding himself drifting towards sleep.

"I promise." Alex confirmed.

"Good..." was the last thing the large detective murmured before he drifted to sleep. Eames soon followed suit. Her partner's scent, the sound of his heart beat and even breathing, partnered with the sound of the rain and low rumble of thunder finally enough to sooth her aching mind and allow her to drift off into the dream realm, untouched by the nightmares that usually plagued her mind.

_Another endless night had been defeated._


End file.
